Heart's longings
by Kyubi1
Summary: After stopping the plans of the witch cult, Subaru has finally managed to reach Emilia and save her from a cruel fate. Now that they are finally alone and at peace, he has confessed his feelings for her, what will be her reply?


**Hello everyone, I hope you are very well, I wrote this fanfic recently, I hope you like it, is my favorite couple of Re Zero, is my first fanfic of this anime, so I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Heart's longings**

Those warm and intense words for his heart, he had finally been able to express with all his letters and at the right moment after a cruel, fierce and hard battle that required not only all of his effort, but to have sufficient strategic capacity to gather an entire army just to get to save her, in addition, to saving all those innocent people who would be prey to the cult of the witch, a heroic act that, although somewhat selfish, didn't do it for the common good, did it to save her from that fate he saw; again and again, repeating before his eyes that, with each occasion, lost more and more light, as well as every desire to move forward.

After mistakes and many difficulties, even when he thought that everything was over and ended in tragedy again, he didn't give up and continued with courage and love; because only for this and dreams, one can give one's life without thinking twice, Subaru achieved what he thought was impossible.

And everything to arrive at that moment in which she pronounced those two longed-for words that she wanted so much to hear, those that he had read in Shojo sleeves at one time, those that he saw in the movies with a happy ending after several problems, the one that surely his mother pronounced when his father confessed, or vice versa.

He wanted to hear it from the person he loved most and for whom he gave and would continue to give his life, as he had always done since he decided to save her.

Emilia.

A half elf girl with long hair of a somewhat opaque color, but shiny as silver is, with bright purple eyes that, at first, were full of confidence, but with time and closeness, kindness was reflected in them and sadness could be more visible.

A kind and misunderstood being who only watched as everyone hated her for something that was not her fault and expected everything, except that someone fell in love with her, because the icy and distrustful looks of the people around her, made her doubt if she would ever even have any friends, because those who experience rejection want the reality not to be like that, but gradually lose faith, motivation and desires too, because there is no way to escape from these dark holes in which she was and everything for a witch.

Satella.

The witch of jealousy and an evil being who caused many problems, all have resentment and fear, unfortunately for Emilia is almost her image alive.

Her cult also persecutes her and they were able to end her life, if it wasn't for Subaru saving her with much help from his companions that she managed to achieve thanks to negotiations, alliances and his own cunning.

Even with all this negativity at her side, like plague, Subaru has no problems with that, he has demonstrated it several times, there is no doubt that there is something that Emilia cannot understand about Subaru because she has not felt it before for anyone.

Perhaps not even by herself.

Love.

Moved, surprised, with something intense in her chest and a severe discomfort in her throat that didn't allow her to speak well, besides that her eyes were crystalline and her tears slipped down her white cheeks dyed with carmine, she felt special for someone, but in a good way, not the ones to which she was accustomed, this was quite the opposite and dominated by her happiness, by that fire in her soul, she shouted the name of the person in front of her and embraced him with strength while crying because she simply could no longer contain her emotion.

It was too much for a girl like her.

Subaru didn't listen to the words she wanted to hear, but being embraced by her as if he were going to escape or as if the soft wind that swayed her hair were the blizzards of a hurricane and she was protecting him and giving her warmth as he did, filled him with happiness and some relief ran through his body.

He smiled and corresponded with the same force, he heard her sobbing near his ear, as her head rested on his shoulder, but this could not be enough, he wanted more and deserved more than just this, but he knew that for her it could be a surprise and didn't want to ruin it.

"I love you so much, Emilia-tan". He confessed again and took her away a little, gently, taking her shoulders with his hands and staring at her eyes with firmness and determination. "And for this... I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about, Subaru?" She was going to say more, but could not continue, Subaru stepped forward to bow his head and kiss her on the lips.

She opened her eyes a little more, but little by little she closed them and corresponded awkwardly because she didn't know what she was doing, all this seemed like a dream; one prettier than being ruler of the whole kingdom.

When they separated, both dedicated a smile that said more than a thousand words, because at this time, both understood each other, they were in the same tune and although she didn't understand much, it was not really something she needed to understand, because she was in love and to show her love this was enough.

For now.

And from now on everything would be different and they would have to face many more problems that would demand everything from them, but they would do it together and even if things got so difficult and caused Subaru even more pain and he had to lose his life, he would find strength not only in his friends, but also in Emilia, and although he could never tell her that he could return from death, it didn't matter, he would still be there, by her side, until the end, because you only fight for what you love and you die for the same reason.

And when they have given all they had to give and done all they had to do, had they fought all the battles only to culminate in a critical moment, they would find peace and finally they would be at peace, and best of all, they would be together.


End file.
